The Babysitter and the Brat
by hotpinkcherry2001
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a high school student, and babysits Makarov's adopted grandchildren to earn money. She ran away from her drunk father, Jude Heartfilia. As Lucy struggles to fare for herself, she discovers joy in babysitting, especially with some interesting kids. One kid catches Lucy's eye; the boy with the salmon hair. "It's SALMON, not pink!" he constantly screams. He seems to
1. Prologue

**Lucy's POV**

It is the year 2010. I ran away from my dad, Jude Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Corp, about 3 months ago. I have found a small but cozy apartment to stay in, close to Fairy Tail High, which I was attending. To support myself and earn rent, I got a babysitting job, in addition to my waitress job.

At first, I really didn't think I would enjoy babysitting. It just happened to be that Makarov Dreyar, the principal of Fairy Tail High, needed a babysitter to take care of all his adopted grandchildren on Sunday evenings, from 5 till 9. Of course, since I was the top student at the school, and very responsible, he personally requested me to help him out.

 **Flashback**

"I'm sorry, Principal Makarov," I had tried to politely decline. "As you know, I'm living by myself, and I don't think a babysitting job will be enough to cover my rent..."

"Oh, is that right?" Principal Makarov asked. "How about... $150 dollars an hour?"

 _$150? No way! Today is my lucky day! With $600 every week, and a waitress job, I might actually be able to support myself!_

"I'll take it!" I said, with a huge grin on my face.

"Alright then, here is my address," Makarov wrote down his address for me. "The job will be on Sunday, from 5 to 9. Please, try to be punctual. I have a lot of meetings to attend. Our school is getting damaged every day, and someone has to weasel their way out of paying the repair costs." He smiled, giving me that don't-tell-anyone look.

I laughed. That man was genuinely funny. "Alright, I guess I'll see you Sunday then!"

 **Time Skip to Sunday**

I breathed, in and out. _I have to do well today. I need that $600!_ I was wearing a cute pink tank top, and a whitewashed jean-jacket, paired with a navy blue miniskirt and tan loafers.

I checked myself in the mirror again, before pressing the doorbell to the giant mansion.

"Okay kids! She's here!" I heard a muffled voice call. After a few more seconds, Makarov answered the door.

"Principal Makarov," I greeted, slightly bowing.

"Oh, no need for formalities. We're outside of school after all," he winked at me. I smiled in return.

"Gramps! Who's that girl?" a raven haired boy asked curiously, peeking out from the doorframe.

"Ah, that's Lucy, your babysitter. And Gray, go put on some clothes!" Makarov commanded.

"Aah! Where did my clothes go?" Gray quickly dashed up the stairs to change.

"Oi, that's right! Go get some pants, STRIPPER!" a pink-haired boy screamed, buckling over in laughter.

 _Oh my._ I thought. _These are some crazy kids. But, that pink-haired one is really cute... aww, look at his pudgy cheeks. I just want to squish them!_

"All right kids. I'll be going now. Please, listen to Lucy and don't destroy the house! I have enough repair costs to pay up!" With that, Makarov rushed out the door, eager to get a break from all the kids in the house.

Suddenly, the house was silent. A wide array of kids stared up at Lucy, waiting for her to say something.

"Well, umm, hi everyone!" I waved, trying to be bright. "I'm Lucy, and I'll be your babysitter for today."

No one spoke.

"W-well, are you hungry? I could go make you some dinner..." I trailed off. After a few seconds, all the kids nodded.

"A-alright then. Could you please show me the kitchen?" I asked the nearest kid, the pink-haired one who laughed at Gray.

He grumbled, obviously reluctant to do the work. "Ok, just follow me." _Aww, so adorable!_

"Thank you. Now kids, go watch TV or something, and make sure you don't do anything dangerous, alright?" The kids nodded solemnly again. They all looked about 6 or 7, and too quiet in my opinion. Maybe they were just shy. I nodded to the pink-haired kid, signaling him to show me the way.

He grabbed onto my hand with his grubby one, and tugged me towards the kitchen. When we got to the kitchen, my eyes widened in happiness. I had always loved cooking, but my kitchen was tiny. This kitchen, on the other hand, was HUGE!

Marble walls shined in the warm light. Counter tops seemed to stretch across the entire kitchen. A massive refrigerator, a massive oven, a massive sink! Wow, everything was so big!

"So, can I go yet?" I turned to see the pink haired boy, a grouchy expression on his face.

"Aw, you're so cute! Of course you can go! By the way, I love your pink hair!" I checked the pantry, hoping to find some spaghetti. Homemade spaghetti could never go wrong, right?

"It's SALMON! Not pink!" I whirled around in surprise. "Geez, why do people always get that wrong? Hmph."

"Oh... I'm sorry. Salmon it is," I said, appalled that he would just yell at me.

The strange thing is, when I was cooking, he just stood there the whole time, watching me, not even moving an inch. Although it was a little uncomfortable at first, I started getting used to it, and even started humming.

"Alright kids! Dinner is ready!" I yelled. Two seconds later, I heard a storm of footsteps coming closer to the kitchen.

About 10 kids filed in, rosy cheeks and pudgy hands, all brawling. Their chatter echoed off the rooms. They all took their places at a large dinner table, leaving the head of the table empty.

 _I suppose that seat is for me._ I assumed.

"Kids, can you please help me set the table?" I asked politely.

A chorus of "okay"s echoed across the room. They all started grabbing dishes and forks and set them on the table. In the end, it actually looked pretty neat, for a bunch of 7 year-olds.

"Alright, thank you!" I said cheerily. I brought the huge pot of spaghetti to the table and ladled out some for everyone.

As soon as I sat down at the table and started eating, the idle chatter stopped. All the kids watched me eat. I felt pretty awkward.

"Well, um... why don't you all tell me your names? I want to get to know you better!" I said, trying to lighten the mood. After all the introductions, here's what I got:

Natsu Dragneel - the brat of the house, always demanding, salmon hair (NOT PINK), very energetic

Gray Fullbuster - the stripper, raven hair, Natsu's "rival"

Erza Scarlet - the eldest one (only by a few months), long red hair, able to stop Natsu's bullying if necessary, loves strawberry cake

Mirajane Strauss - eldest of the Strauss siblings, beautiful white hair, badass

Elfman Strauss - middle child of the Strauss siblings, very "manly"

Lisanna Strauss - youngest of the Strauss siblings, short white hair, Natsu's lover

Levy McGarden - the bookworm, shortish blue hair, red glasses, very small body

Laxus Dreyar - Makarov's grandson (by blood), blonde hair, scar on his face when he got struck by lightning

Cana Alberona - brunette, her words are slurred for some reason, seems to stare strangely at a booze bottle on the counter

Wendy Marvell - the youngest of the group, long dark blue hair, very shy

Soon after dinner, as all the children were about to shuffle out of the dining room, I quickly yelled, "Wait!"

They all turned towards me.

"Uh, does anyone want to hear a story?" I tried. I really wanted to try getting them to warm up to me.

This turned them on.

"YEAH YEAH! STORY TIME!" All the kids cried and fought each other to sit near me.

"O-okay. Why don't we go to the living room?" I was a bit overwhelmed. "I'll tell you a story there!" _I suppose Principal Makarov never really had time to tell them stories, huh?_

 **Time Skip (all the kids are seated in the living room, and Lucy is sitting on the couch)**

"Alright kids!" I exclaimed, "Today I will be telling you the story of... the Princess and the Dragon."

Everyone cheered except for Natsu, who let out a huff. Erza shushed him.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who was stuck in a castle. She had everything she wanted, except for a prince.

Now, princes from all over the land would come and ask for the princess' hand in marriage, but she turned down all of them, not feeling a spark of love.

One day, a dragon flew by. He caught eye of the beautiful princess and got interested. He swooped down and landed near her tower, the tallest in the entire castle.

At first, the princess was a little scared of the dragon and his rough attitude, but soon grew to cherish him as a friend, maybe even more than a friend. But, at that time, the idea seemed preposterous. A princess falling in love with a dragon, no way!

As the days went by, the dragon would chase away all the suitors of the princess. The dragon was known to the people as the fearsome captor of the beautiful maiden, but to the princess, he was her protector, her knight in shining armor."

I gazed down at the intense stares of the little children. Their eyes were full of awe.

"Well, does the princess marry the dragon?" A voice piped up. I saw that it was Natsu who spoke.

"Uh, well, I don't know!" I laughed heartily, "What do you think, Natsu?"

"Well, I think the idea of a dragon and a princess loving each other is stupid! I mean, why would a powerful dragon want a measly little princess?" Natsu retorted.

All the kids gasped.

"Natsu..." Erza's voice was full of warning.

"Shut up you meanie!" Gray yelled.

"You shut up, STRIPPER!" Natsu yelled back.

"MAN!" Elfman yelled.

"Huh?" Cana slurred.

A full out brawl started happening. Gray, Natsu, and Elfman got tangled up in a storm of fists.

"Oh my..." I was shocked. I turned to Erza. "Do they always do this?"

"Yep." Erza gave me a weak smile, "I guess I have to break them up again."

 _Wow, so mature._ I thought. Erza did a great job of being the eldest child.

 **Time Skip to 9**

 _ **[Lucy and the rest of the kids played games, sang, and did other fun stuff for the rest of the night. The kids, being cooped up in the house with Makarov, didn't really have any fun time together. Being with Lucy had really made them happy, something they hadn't felt in a long time.]**_

"As the ghost sneaked behind the girl, it yelled... BOO!" I put on my best scary face and jumped out at the nearest person, who happened to be Gray.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed. We all bust out in laughter.

"Aw... you scared, stripper?" Natsu taunted.

"S-shut up!" Gray said, still shivering.

"Natsu, be quiet!" Erza scolded, but even she was having trouble holding in her laughter.

 _Wow, entertaining these kids is much more fun than I thought. I feel so glad, I seem to have brought more happiness to them._ I practically glowed with pride.

 _Kch._ I heard the doorknob turn, and Makarov came in, slightly disgruntled, and in a bad mood.

"KIDS! TIME FOR BED!" He roared.

"Yes, Gramps," All the kids called out in synchronization, sniggering at the distraught man.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS! NOW GO!" Makarov yelled. All the kids scrambled out of the room, yelling, "Bye Miss Lucy!"

"Ah, and thank you Lucy," Makarov smiled tiredly at me. "I just have so many repair costs, I don't know what to do. Here's your $600..."

"No, no it's okay," I smiled at him. Although I needed the money, I just felt so bad for Makarov and the kids. "This time it's free. It was fun, babysitting them."

Makarov's eyes practically shined with happiness. "OH THANK YOU LUCY-SAN! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! ARIGATOU!" I sweat-dropped.

"Ah, i-it's okay," I mumbled, moving away.

"Well, thank you again, Lucy," Makarov said.

"My pleasure," I bowed, and walked out the door.

The fresh crisp breeze hit me as I made my way to my car, a silver Toyota Camry.

As I was about to pull out from the driveway, a brightly lit window caught my eye. I looked up, and saw a shock of pink, no, SALMON, hair peeking out.

"Is that Natsu?" I mumbled to myself. He seemed to be hunched over. _What is he doing?_

"NATSU!" I called out. He must of heard me, as he turned around to face me. _WAIT! Why are his eyes red?_

"Natsu, are you okay?" I yelled.

"Y-yeah," He called back down, sniffling, his voice weak. "B-bye, Miss Lucy..." With that, he closed the window.

 _What just happened?_ I pondered. As I went to sleep that night, I couldn't help the image of the cute, bratty, salmon-haired boy pop into my head. _I wonder why he was crying..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

"Ah, what a nice day today!" I talked to myself as I strolled through the forest.

I was out for a walk, treating myself to a break after months of hard work I had been through. Honestly, the only real joy in my life was babysitting Makarov's kids. They are such boisterous kids, and I've really bonded with them over time, especially with that one pink haired kid, Natsu.

 _I wonder how Natsu is doing._ I couldn't get the image of him crying on the first night out of my head. I wanted to know what was going on.

 _Clap. Clap._ I looked up in dismay. _Are you kidding me? Why, of all times, does there have to be a thunder storm right now?_ I turned around on the trail, only to find that I couldn't find a clear path!

Droplets had already started falling. I started running wildly in any direction, frantic to get out of the forest. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a cave.

I grinned. _Perfect._ I hurried into the cave. It seemed to be an ancient cave, covered in moss. I saw a slab of stone in the middle, covered in vines. At that time, I didn't pay attention to it, since I was soaked and freezing. I shivered, and went further into the cave, hoping to find some sort of warmth.

The cave was quite shallow, so I didn't really find anything. I sighed. _I might as well wait here until the rain lets up._ With that thought, I plopped down on the stone.

 _Intruder..._ I heard a strange voice.

"Who are you?" I asked, shaking. Then, I shook my head. _Silly me. Dreaming up nightmares again._ I shuffled to a better position on the hard stone.

 _You dare intrude on the sacred shrine of a god?_ My eyes widened. There was no way I was imagining this. Green smoke was starting to rise from the stone, which was... glowing?!

 _For disturbing the peace of the mighty god, you will pay..._ The stone glared a blinding white, brighter than the sun. Suddenly, a _crash_ resounded. _But since you are a pretty little girl, your punishment won't be too severe..._ I felt a sickly sweet aroma waft into my nose. My eyelids suddenly felt droopy, and fluttered shut.

 _A deep sleep for 7 years... yes, that is what you deserve..._ I promptly fainted and fell down across the stone.

 **Natsu's POV**

 _Crash!_

"Hmm? What was that?" I wondered aloud. "Eh, probably nothing."

It was a Saturday. _Oh yay! That means Lucy is coming tomorrow!_

I glanced at the photo I owned of a beautiful, smiling, pink haired lady, cradling a crying baby with a tuft of pink hair, the exact same shade of hers. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"TIME FOR DINNER YOU BRATS!" I heard a call from downstairs. It was Makarov.

As I stood up to leave, I looked over the photo one more time. _I love you mom._

 **Heh heh. Sorry for the short chapter... I'm kinda busy with lots of tests lately. I'll try to update though! Please follow me!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

I have no idea where I am. It seems I fell asleep in this old cave or something. As I woke up, shudders instantly crept through me. _Where the hell am I?_

Suddenly, my memory came flooding back to me. _Walking through the woods, raining, deep sleep for 7 years... Oh no! Could it really be..._

I recalled reading a book once about an ancient cave located deep in the forest. It belonged to a deity from a long time ago. The legend has it, although the deity is gone, traces of its magic still remains, haunting the cave. Those who dare trespass the cave will be punished, with a deep sleep of 7 years.

I mentally face-palmed. _There is no way I actually fell asleep for 7 years! That's not even possible! I must have fallen asleep yesterday during that storm. Oh, wait! Today's a Sunday... that means I need to go babysit for Principal Makarov._

With that thought, I hurriedly got out of the cave, only to see a stone path far away. _How did I miss that path yesterday?_ I laughed to myself at my stupidity. Hurrying to the path, I set out back to my apartment.

 **Time Skip**

 _Woah, is it just me, or does this neighborhood look really different? It's like nothing has changed, but everything has changed..._

I was almost unsure of where I was driving. _Snap out of it Lucy!_ I commanded myself. I finally found my apartment complex, after taking a few wrong turns.

I entered the apartment, surprised to find the landlady with her back to me. _Woah, when did her hair get so gray?_ I quickly walked past, and I happened to overhear her conversation with a young girl.

"Are you sure you want apartment 17?" the landlady asked, annoyed, "The girl who had that apartment disappeared without a trace seven years ago."

"Oh, I'll take it," I peered at the light-blue haired girl who responded. She had red, oval glasses and was very petite. Her hair stuck out everywhere, and she looked a bit like a nerd, but there was a sort of beauty found in her appearance.

"Alright. Just sign here... what was your name again?"

"Levy. Levy McGarden," I gasped in shock. _Levy... that's the cute little girl that lives with Principal Makarov. This girl in front of me... she's at least 15! I must have heard wrong..._

Hearing my gasp, the landlady whirled around. Levy... or whoever she is followed her gaze.

"Who are you?" the landlady snapped.

"I-I'm Lucy..." I responded. "Lucy Heartfilia. U-uh, well, I-I actually live in apartment 17..."

"LUCY HEARTFILIA?" the landlady shrieked. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE. SHE DISAPPEARED 7 YEARS AGO! YOU'RE WAY TOO YOUNG!"

"I DISAPPEARED 7 YEARS AGO?" I yelled back. I was frantic. _7 years? Was that legend actually true?_

"Uh... what's the date today?" I questioned, still trying to convince myself that this was a prank.

"It's October 2nd, 2017," Levy answered.

I promptly fainted.


	4. Chapter 3

**Levy's POV**

 _Woah... did that girl really just faint? I feel kind of bad for her, to be honest..._ I decided to try to carry her up to my newly rented apartment. I lay her on the bed and just let her be...

 **Lucy's POV**

I blinked. The first thing I saw was sunlight streaming in through pale pink curtains... MY APARTMENT!

I shot up and saw a petite blue-haired girl which I remembered as the one who was renting my apartment. _What was her name... oh right! It was Levy..._

"What are you doing in my apartment?" I asked rather rudely.

"Y-you fainted after I told you the date..." Levy replied nervously, fingering her skirt, "So I brought you up to my apartment."

My eyes widened, after remembering that incident. "Is it really 2017 already?" I questioned, hoping that it was a mistake.

Levy nodded slowly. She fished out her phone and pressed the home button, pointing at the date. "See?"

I gasped and was ready to faint again when Levy stepped forward and steadied me. "Woah there! What's going on?"

"I don't know!" I yelled, frantic, "It was just 2010 yesterday! I was taking a walk in the woods, and it started pouring, so I decided to find a cave to sleep in. The next morning, I found my way out of the woods, and here I am!"

"Are you sure it was 2010 when you fell asleep in that cave?" Levy questioned.

"Yes! I'm a hundred percent sure!" I answered, "This shouldn't be possible, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless that creepy voice in the cave was actually telling the truth," My eyes widened at the prospect, "That means I really did sleep for 7 years!"

Levy peered at me curiously. "Are you telling me... that a voice in a cave told you that you were going to sleep for 7 years?"

I nodded my head sheepishly, knowing she wasn't going to believe me.

"That is so cool!" Levy squealed, "This seriously sounds like a scene from one of my favorite books! We are going to be such good friends!"

I let a small smile on my face. "Yeah, I suppose we could be. But," I looked down sadly, "I have no place to stay, I'm broke, I should be going to high school right now... I don't know what to do! On top of that, I've missed out on 7 years! 7 years, I just disappeared! Why did this even happen to me?!" I buried my face in my hands and started sobbing.

Levy sat down next to me on the bed. "Hey, Lucy right? Can I call you Lu-chan? Anyway, you're supposed to be in high school?"

I nodded sullenly. "Sophomore."

Levy clapped her hands in joy. "Me too! I'll tell Principal Makarov to let you in as a new student at Fairy Tail High. I'll show you around the school! Ooh, also, since you don't have a place to stay, we can share the apartment!"

I looked at her questionably. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"No, no of course not!" Levy smiled, "We're friends, remember?"

I grinned. "Of course!" _Finally, my life is getting back on track._

Suddenly, I remembered something. "Wait, did you say Fairy Tail High, and Principal Makarov?"

Levy tilted her head. "Yeah. Why?"

"I used to go to Fairy Tail High!" Her eyes widened at that. "I know Principal Makarov, he even paid me to babysit for him..."

Now it was Levy's turn to be surprised. "Did you say babysit?" she asked. She looked at me, and recognition filled her eyes. "You're that hot high school babysitter that Gray totally had a crush on 7 years ago!"

I nodded sheepishly. "Wait, Gray had a crush on me?"

"Yeah!" Levy squealed. "He thought you had big breasts."

My face turned red as I tried not to pay attention to the suddenly heavy weight on my chest. "Ah, okay then... I can't believe you remember me!"

Levy grinned. "Of course we did! You were so fun; we would look forward to every Sunday as it came! You even managed to cheer Natsu up! He would actually smile once in awhile."

"When you didn't show up that Sunday, we were all so worried, especially Natsu. He was practically tearing up the house..."

 _Natsu, eh? I wonder how he's doing right now._ I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Levy speaking again.

"Wait till I tell everyone else! Our former babysitter in the same school as we are! Wow!" Levy jumped up and down like a little girl. "I can't wait for all of us to be friends!"

I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, I can't wait!" _I wonder what all those kids are like now..._

"Okay, we need to get you ready for school," Levy said, "First off, those clothes..." I looked down to find myself covered in dirt and grime. "We need to go shopping. For now, just borrow one of my dresses. Also, before we go, please take a shower!" Levy wrinkled her nose, and I really couldn't blame her.

 **Time Skip**

After getting new clothes, a new phone, and some other necessities, Levy and I headed back home. We had become really good friends; turns out, she loves reading and writing just as much as I do!

It was nighttime as we exited the elevator doors. Levy yawned.

"That was fun, Lu-chan. See you tomorrow morning..." she flopped down on the bed and started snoring, her cute little puffs filling the eerie silence.

"Okay..." I mumbled, laying down on the couch. I immediately fell asleep.

 **Okay, just to clarify, a few years after Lucy left, Makarov couldn't sustain the kids anymore, so all the kids decided to move out and get their own apartments. They somehow raked in enough money to do that, but I'm way too lazy to describe that ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

 _Ring ring!_ I groaned, slamming the snooze button on the monster called the alarm clock.

"It's time to get ready for school!" I heard a voice call from the bedroom.

"Levy... just 5 more minutes..." I mumbled. Suddenly, I felt fingers poking my sides and my neck. My eyes shot open, and I shrieked peals of laughter.

"L-levy! S-stop! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I squirmed on the couch. "I'M UP, OKAY?"

Levy smiled smugly. "I thought so."

I glared at her. "You are SO mean."

She shrugged. "Sorry, Lu-chan."

I went to the bathroom to take a shower. After I was done, I looked over the new clothes Levy got me. _Hmm... what should I wear?_

In the end, I decided on a white, lacy collared shirt, a white cardigan, and a bubble-gum pink shirt. I slipped on cute, tan colored ankle boots.

Since school wasn't far away from my, I mean Levy's, apartment, we just walked to school. As we arrived at Fairy Tail High, a wave of nostalgia washed over me. _I can't believe I actually fell asleep for 7 years. Though, it doesn't seem like Fairy High has changed much._

"Hey, Levy!" I heard a voice call. I turned my head. _There is no way..._

"Gray?!" I was so shocked. It was obvious, this guy standing in front of me was Gray, but he looked so different...

He was hot. That's all I could think. He had really grown from that skimpy kid who I babysat 7 years ago.

Gray tilted his head to the side, his cold eyes piercing me. "Who are you?"

"This is Lucy. Remember, our babysitter from 7 years ago? Some cursed cave put her in a sleep for 7 years, so she hasn't aged at all," Levy briefly explained.

Surprisingly, Gray seemed to get it. "Oh, well, nice to meet you... again." He smiled at me.

"Y-yeah, I guess."

Levy nudged Gray. "I told her about the crush you used to have on her."

Gray's eyes widened. His face turned red from embarrassment. "W-WHAT? LEVY, YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

Levy smirked, shrugging. "What can I say? Lucy was in despair. I had to cheer her up!" She sniggered at Gray's furious expression.

"Tsk." Gray turned around and started walking away, before turning back and adding, "Lucy, if you need any help, I'll be here."

"Thanks!" I called as he walked away.

 **Time Skip**

During lunch, Levy introduced me to the rest of the "gang". Although I was shocked at how different and mature everyone looked, their personalities didn't really change.

"Wow, is this really Lucy?" Laxus questioned.

"Woah, girrl, you smokin'," Cana slurred.

"I hope we aren't overwhelming you," Mira smiled sweetly.

"I can't believe you're Lucy..." Lisanna said in a fake-nice voice.

 _I wonder where Natsu is..._

"Everyone, don't crowd her. She's frightened as it is." Erza nudged everyone away from Lucy, glaring at them. They all backed off.

"Thanks, Erza," I sighed in relief.

Erza smiled back. "Anything for a friend."

 **Time Skip**

It was the end of the day. The bell rang, and I quickly gathered my stuff. I ran down an almost empty corridor, hurrying to get outside and meet up with Levy. Suddenly, I ran smack-dab into what seemed like a solid wall.

"Oomph, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I started apologizing profusely to whoever I bumped into. I looked up and gasped. _I would know that pink, no, salmon hair anywhere..._ He looked down at me, and recognition filled his face as well.

"Natsu?"

"Lucy?!"

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm super busy, and lots of tests are coming up...


	6. Chapter 5

**Lucy's POV**

His tousled, salmon hair. His bright, onyx eyes. Could this really be Natsu?

"How?" _His voice is so deep._ "7 years..."

"Huh?" I snapped back to attention.

Natsu looked at me weirdly. "Are you Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Y-yeah," I stuttered.

"Well, uh, you were kinda my babysitter 7 years ago..."

"Yeah," I answered lamely. "This magical cave made me fall asleep for 7 years... yeah."

"Lucy!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see who it was.

"Levy!"

"Lucy, it's time to go. Oh, hey Natsu!" Levy waved. Natsu nodded a quick greeting in response.

"Everyone's heading over to our new apartment. We can't wait to hear the full story! Besides, we can catch you up on what you missed over these 7 years," Levy squealed. "You can come too, Natsu." She added.

"Okay, sure," Natsu shrugged nonchalantly. My gaze couldn't help but trail down to his abs, which were shown off through the tight white t-shirt he wore.

Natsu caught me staring. "What are you looking at?"

I blushed a deep red. "Uh, n-nothing..."

He smirked good-naturedly. It was the first time I had seen him smile in 7 years. "If you say so."

 **Sorry for the really short update peoples! It's literally 1:47 AM at night, and I've been watching YouTube in bed for the past 4 hours. I'm super tired, so I gotta go. Don't forget to comment, vote, and follow me! I won't be able to update for the next 1-2 days, but I'll try after that! Love you!**


End file.
